


Wranduin 2019 ! French touch !

by thedarkyouli (doudouyouli)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Amitié, BfA, Guerre, M/M, Worgen, amour, baiser, dragon - Freeform, flirt, humain
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doudouyouli/pseuds/thedarkyouli
Summary: Ainsi commence la semaine wranduin 2019. Bonjour à tous, je poste pour la première fois ici! Merci de votre compréhension, je vais peut être faire des bêtises... Bien sur je suis française, j'ai noté alors les noms en français, mais pour plus de compréhension pour mes followers anglophone voici quelques précisions :Hurlevent : StormwindGenn Gristête : Genn greymaneWrathion : Irion





	1. Première fois (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [à tout ceux qui aime wranduin !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%C3%A0+tout+ceux+qui+aime+wranduin+%21).



> Headcanon  
> Anduin est un roi bon, mais réservé, et donc rougit très facilement!  
> Wrathion est un homme dragon très taquin.  
> Ils se vouvoient ( Très important! pour nous les français! ça donne du style!)  
> Genn est un papa poule, qui a trop peur pour Anduin.

\- Anduin!

La voix de Genn Gristête résonnait dans tout le couloir du Donjon menant à l'extérieur. Anduin ralentit le pas. Il savais qu'il n'allait pas couper à cette conversation.

\- Genn... Dit il avec le ton mesuré qu'il prenait pour ne pas éclater.

\- Mon garçon, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance! Voulez vous que je vous rappelle au bon souvenir de sa trahison en Pandarie?

\- Je sais, mais vous avez vu tout aussi bien que moi, quand il s'est présenté à la cour, Il s'est excusé de ses actes. Et croyez moi, un dragon noir qui s'excuse, c'est rarissime.

\- Cela n'efface pas son erreur !

Anduin serra du poing pour endiguer une colère montante. Il réussit malgré tout et répondit d'une façon ferme mais avec douceur au chef des Worgens :

\- C'est exacte, les erreurs ne s'effacent pas. Seulement avec le temps elle s'atténuent, et nous pardonnons. Dois je vous rappeler que si je n'avais pas été présent à la réunion de Darnassus avec mon père, pour votre incorporation au sein de l'Alliance, les worgens n'auraient pas la place qu'ils tiennent aujourd'hui ?

Le tacle était facile, mais efficace. Genn fit une moue et baissa les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, sans votre intervention en notre faveur, votre père n'aurait certainement jamais accepté les Worgens au sein de l'Alliance. Mais.... Ce n'est pas le même contexte que ce qu'a pu faire ce dragon noir !

Anduin soupira et répondit :

\- Il a prit la mauvaise décision à ce moment là. Pourtant il pensait bien faire, tout comme vous Genn Grisetête, quand vous vous êtes enfermé dans votre enclave pour protéger votre peuple et vous même . Mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts, et nous vous avons pardonné, n'est ce pas?

Anduin venait de porter le coup de glas à la conversation entre lui et le lupin.

\- Bien sur Majesté.

Genn venait de s'adresser à Anduin en tant que roi, et non plus en tant que petit garçon que l'on mettait en garde contre un danger potentiel.

Le jeune roi hocha la tête de satisfaction et reprit sa marche vers la sortie du Donjon.

Il était à la fois excité et effrayé.

La veille, il avait eu un premier choque émotionnel. Le prince noir s'était présenté à lui comme si de rien n'était. Accompagnée par ses gardes du corps, Gauche et Droite, toujours à son service. Anduin avait eu vent que de rumeur improbable sur son retour en Azeroth. Mais rien de bien solide. 

Malgré les nombreux gardes royaux qui tenait le prince noir sous bonne escorte, leurs lames dirigées vers son corps maintenant athlétique, il ne s'était pas laissé atteindre par cette intimidation . Et c'est avec ce naturel dont il avait le secret, qu'il s'était adressé au jeune roi pour s'excuser des actes qui avait commis jadis et demandé l'incorporation de son groupe "La griffe Noire" au sein de l'Alliance.

Anduin préféra se retirer et réfléchir sur cette demande. Mais avant qu'il ne se retire, le prince lui adressa une dernière faveur, qui perturba énormément Anduin :

\- Mon roi, j'ai une dernière requête avant que vous preniez la décision de m'intégrer ou non dans l'Alliance.

\- Dites moi, avait répondu Anduin suspicieux

\- Il y a une promesse dont j'aimerai enfin tenir. Donnons nous rendez vous demain, au Repos du Lion.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Anduin avait acquiescé du bout des lèvres. Il avait trop de chose à régler avec le prince noir, et surtout il voulait le faire en tête à tête, et pas entouré de tous ses gardes et ses conseillers royaux. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque promesse de la part du prince noir.

Le soir même, dans sa chambre, Anduin avait ressassé toutes ses anciennes conversations avec le prince, celles qui se déroulaient autour d'une partie de Jihui, ou bien autour d'une bonne tasse de thé dans l'auberge de Tong. Mais rien ne lui revint en tête.

Cette nuit là, il avait mal dormi. Il mélangea les souvenirs lié au prince noir et à ce d'Aile de mort, pour en faire des cauchemars si tourmentés qu'il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, trempé de sueur.

Alors oui, il était excité de savoir quelle promesse allait pouvoir tenir le prince mais aussi effrayé car Wrathion restait un dragon noir, même si il n'était pas corrompu.

...

Sortant du Donjon, on lui amena Révérence pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la capitale au Repos du Lion, comme convenu la veille.

Il trotta allégrement vers le point de rendez vous, tout en saluant les habitants de Hurlevent. Mais quelques cris venant en direction du Repos du Roi, le fit accélérer la cadence, passant d'un simple trot à un galop soutenu dans les rues de sa capitale. Genn, qui le suivait de loin, avait pris sa forme worgen et le dépassa .

\- Ne nous avais je pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance! cria le roi worgen

Anduin se mordit la lèvre de contrariété. Si Wrathion attaquait la ville avec ses agents, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Arrivés sur le lieu de la rencontre, Anduin eut le souffle coupé.

\- Au nom de la Lumière... murmura t il

De réflexe, il retint Révérence, mais c'était sans compter sur Genn qui ne s'arrêta pas à ses cotés, et fonça tout droit vers la masse noir menaçant que par sa présence les quelques promeneurs dans le jardin du Repos du Roi.

\- Genn!! Ne l'attaquez pas!! C'est un ordre! enjoint Anduin, se reprenant de sa surprise

Mais le Roi lupin ne l'écouta pas et sauta sur une des pattes du dragon noir présent.

Le dragon se pencha vers le Worgen qui l'attaquait férocement. De sa gueule, il attrapa le manteau de l'adverse et balança son corps aussi loin qu'il le put.

Genn se rattrapa parfaitement bien, et voulut enchainer une autre attaque, mais Anduin s'interposa entre eux avec Révérence .

\- Cela suffit Genn! Ne voyez vous pas qu'il ne fait rien! Les gens autour de nous sont simplement effrayés !

La tête du dragon noir se pencha vers l'oreille du Roi :

\- Mon roi, merci de votre intervention, mais je peux me défaire de lui facilement.

\- Je n'en doute pas Prince Wrathion, mais je ne veux pas de bagarre ici! Dans ce lieu qui m'est cher.

\- Anduin! gronda Genn

\- Genn Grisetête ! Faites évacuer ce lieu, je veux parler seul à seul avec le Prince Wrathion !

Le Worgen grogna, puis se résigna à suivre les ordres du Roi de l'Alliance.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux soldats qui venaient seulement d'arriver sur les lieux, et ordonna l'évacuation du Repos du Roi. Quand tous les habitants furent redirigés vers le centre ville, Genn se rapprocha du jeune roi et du dragon.

\- Vous pouvez disposer vous aussi !

\- Mais Majesté?

Anduin lança un regard qui fit reculer de quelques pas le Roi Worgen. Celui ci émit un gémissement et enfin s'exécuta.

Alors que le silence retomba tout autour d'eux, le dragon noir souffla doucement dans les cheveux blonds d'Anduin, faisant flotter au passage quelques mèches.

\- Vous avez gagné de l'assurance, matez un Worgen juste avec la voix, n'est pas chose aisée, comment avez vous fait? demanda ironiquement le dragon.

\- Et vous... Que devrais je dire? Vous avez tellement grandi, je ne m'attendais pas à cela quand vous aviez dit de venir ici.

Anduin descendit de Révérence, et donna un petit coup de paume sur la croupe du cheval pour que celui ci s'en aille.

\- Où sont Gauche et Droite? demanda Anduin tout en inspectant les lieux des yeux.

\- Elles ne sont pas là, tout du moins pas dans le jardin du Roi. Mais elles ne sont pas loin au cas où...

\- Au cas où je sortirai Shalamayne pour vous trancher la gorge comme il se doit? répliqua Anduin

\- Je doute que vous vouliez faire cela, pas avant de savoir quelle promesse je vous dois.

Anduin baissa les yeux, puis il sourit. La promesse lui revint alors en tête.

Un soir, au cours du procès de Garrosh, Anduin s'était réfugié en quête de paix sur une des plages de Pandarie . Wrathion à l'époque l'avait rejoint pour prendre de ses nouvelles après des révélations fracassantes pendant la plaidoirie. Ils avaient longuement parlé tous les deux, et Anduin était d'humeur à vouloir s'échapper de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Wrathion lui avait alors proposé quelque chose.

Le dragon dont la voix était maintenant rock commença à énoncer sa promesse :

\- Quand je serais plus âgé, je pourrai, si vous me le demandez gentiment, vous prendre sur mon dos et vous transporter en des endroits fascinants,*

Les lèvres du Roi se mouvèrent en même temps que ceux du dragon :

\- où nous vivrons des aventures qui feront vieillir votre père de dix ans en l'espace d'une nuit.*

Wrathion émit un rire draconique, qui fit frissonner Anduin

\- Vous vous en souvenez alors?

\- Comment aurai je pu oublié une telle promesse... J'avais tellement envie de partir d'ici à ce moment là. Pris au piège de ce procès et de la colère de mon père. Mais mon père n'est plus, et je suis seul. Ho ! Wrathion... Je... Vous!

La carapace de roi fondit comme neige au soleil, et il se précipita contre le poitrail du dragon. Il plongea son nez dans les écailles ébènes de son ancien ami. Il sentit alors une griffe lui caresser le cuir chevelu le plus délicatement possible.

\- Désolé de mon retard, mon roi, j'aurai aimé venir plutôt, mais vous connaissez les Dragons noirs, nous aimons très peu avoir tort...Et... J'ai eu tort, j'ai pris la mauvaise décision en Aidant Garrosh. Alors...

\- Cessez ! Ceci fait parti du passé, si vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre erreur, je ne peux que vous soutenir.

Anduin détacha sa tête du corps chaud draconique de Wrathion et recula de quelques pas pour lui faire face. Il se regardèrent longuement, et une vague d'émotion monta au visage d'Anduin. Il para ses joues d'une couleur rouge et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une question le turlupinait depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'avez vous? demanda Wrathion

\- Et bien, je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous vouliez dire quand...quand vous aviez dit : nous vivrons des aventures qui feront vieillir votre père de dix ans en l'espace d'une nuit. Je n'ai jamais compris réellement le sens de cette phrase.

La tête du dragon se releva, et un sourire se dessina montrant encore plus ses crocs .

\- Dans ce cas, je vous invite à monter sur mon dos pour le découvrir... Mais à condition de me le demander gentiment!

Anduin sourit à son tour, puis se rapprocha du dragon.

\- Et comment dois je m'y prendre pour vous le demander gentiment?

\- A vous de voir ... Ronronna Wrathion tout en baissant de nouveau sa tête vers le Roi.

Anduin glissa sa main sur la gueule du Prince dragon, approchant encore plus son visage. Il lui murmura alors :

\- S'il vous plait, soyez doux, cela sera la première fois que je monte sur le dos d'un dragon noir. Alors prenez soin de moi...

\- Oui ! Mon roi...

 

* Citation prise dans "crime de guerre" de Christie Golden.


	2. Fête (day2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme la une suite au chapitre d'avant. Chronologiquement parlant, tout va bien! 
> 
> Aussi, je me suis laissé embarqué par les mots, et la scène. Je devrais être désolée, mais en faite, je ne le suis pas!
> 
> Bonne lecture

\- Votre majesté, les habitants d' Hurlevent réclament depuis de nombreuses années, une soirée dansante. Et par un heureux hasard, ma cousine qui a repris l'hôtel des ventes de notre belle capitale, est prête à nous laisser une soirée son établissement et ainsi la possibilité de pouvoir danser aux rythmes endiablés d'un orchestre.

Anduin clignotait des paupières. Avait il bien entendu ? Cet homme dont l'allure lui paraissait excentrique, avait fait la queue pour les doléances du peuple. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que le peuple avait besoin d'une soirée dansante. Il s'attendait plus à "nous souffrons de malnutrition" ou bien encore "il nous faut encore plus de soldats pour nous protéger " mais en cette belle matinée d'été , cet homme était le seul jusqu'à maintenant à plaidoyer pour une telle cause.

Anduin repris la lettre et la relut rapidement. Tout était organisée et pris en charge par l'hôtel des ventes. Il ne demandait que l'accord royal. Le roi fronça des sourcils.

\- Je vois là que vous ne me demandez aucune donation.

\- Cette année , un généreux donateur nous a permis de tout acheter pour organiser cette soirée. Il n'y a que votre signature à imposer...

Anduin hésita, Il trouvait cela trop futile par les temps qui courraient.

Le demandeur gratta le fond de sa gorge et éclaircit sa voix :

\- Votre majesté, vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre, le peuple a besoin d'autre chose que cette guerre persistante. Bien-sur, il y aura toujours des morts chaque jour, mais pensez aussi à ceux qui sont en vie , ils ont parfois besoin d'un échappatoire dans cette folie meurtrière, pour mieux rebondir.

\- J'en conviens mais,

\- Et je sais de source sur qu'Ogrimmar va organiser la même chose, il ont même bloqué une date. Bientôt.

\- Quoi ? Ogrimmar organise la même chose ?

Anduin se redressa de son siège surpris par une telle initiative de la part de Sylvanas. Si la Dame noire avait donnée son accord, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le donne pas lui aussi.

Il inspira profondément et rendit sa réponse :

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accorder un peu de festivité à mon peuple, c'est entendu, l'hôtel des ventes a l'autorisation pour cette soirée dansante.

\- Majesté merci ! Votre peuple n'en sera que ravi, vous êtes un bon roi, malgré votre jeunesse .

Anduin rougit à ses mots si maladroitement dit .

\- Je vous en remercie, j'ai cependant une dernière chose à vous demander. Qui est le mécène de cet événement ?

L'homme se figea, et soupira :

\- Nous ne savons pas votre Majesté. On nous a transmis une bourse pleine d'argent et deux missives, il y a deux journées de cela. L'une pour expliquer la marche à suivre. L'autre, et bien, je devais vous la transmettre si vous nous donniez votre accord. 

L'homme retira de son sac une missive avec un sceau apposé dessus. Il la tendit au roi.

Anduin la prit avec précaution et regarda le sceau.

\- Ce sceau vous dit quelque chose Majesté ?

Le jeune roi hocha la tête négativement. Et l'homme se retira par la suite, laissant seul Anduin.

Il inspecta plus longuement le cachet. La cire était noire et les empreintes était un enchevêtrement d'arabesques.

Il cassa le sceau et se mit à lire la missive. C'était une invitation toute bête . Rien ne laisser transparaître l'auteur de cette lettre, si ce n'est deux initiales en bas en guise de signature. " PN"

...

Les jours suivants, des affiches fleurirent dans toutes les rues de la ville annonçant cette fête qui s'annonçait grandiose, mettant les habitants et les héros de bonne humeur.

Anduin se félicita d'avoir donné son autorisation pour cette fête. Il flottait dans la capitale, un parfum d'excitation, et les conversations tournaient autour de cette fameuse soirée.

Même les gens de la cour en parlaient, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir s'habiller. Mais Anduin se détourna de toute cette préparation. Se concentrant sur le plus important, les missives qui lui parvenait partout d' Azeroth. Même si Sylvanas, avait elle aussi donné son accord, elle ne lâchait pas pour autant toutes les batailles en cours, et le vol de l'Azerite.

Alors qu'il était affairé à répondre à un courrier de Tyrande, sur ces positions actuelles à Sombrivage, il fut interrompu par un soldat qui tenait la garde de son bureau.

\- Majesté, la relève arrive, nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. Peut être que nous aurons le plaisir de vous voir à la soirée?

Anduin releva la tête de ses missives entassés sur son bureau, l'air hagard

\- Soirée?

Fut le seul mot qui put sortir sans trop de souci, tant son esprit était accaparé par les problèmes.

\- Oui, vous avez accordé à beaucoup d'entre nous la possibilité d'y aller. Vous vous en souvenez?

Quelques secondes de réflexion, puis ses pensées furent plus clairs.

\- Ho! La soirée à l'hôtel des ventes, j'en avais presque oublié son existante avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur d' Hurlevent. Bien sur, passez une bonne soirée messieurs,

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête en signe de salut et se retirèrent pour laisser place à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la permission.

Le calme régnait de nouveau dans tout le donjon. Loin de tout, Anduin signa la dernière missive de la journée avant de convoquer un coursier, pour la transmettre au plus vite.

Il s'étira longuement, se leva enfin de sa chaise et attrapa une pêche en présentation dans une corbeille, mis à sa disposition pour rafraichir son gosier séché par l'air chaud et presque suffoquant de cette nuit d'été.

Son regard fut attiré par le balcon de son bureau. Dehors, des faisceaux lumineux de toutes les couleurs s'agitaient au rythme d'une musique festive.

Anduin s'accouda sur la balustrade de son balcon pour en admirer les lueurs. Les notes jouées par les musiciens s'envolèrent au gré du vent tiédit de la journée passée.

Il inspira de plaisir, cette ambiance le mit de bonne humeur, et la fatigue du jour s'envola d'un seul coup.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller, juste pour voir...murmura t il à lui même.

Il se détourna de la vue du balcon et se précipita dans ses appartements royaux, flanqués par les nouveaux gardes de la relève. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il souhaita une bonne soirée aux soldats l'accompagnant, sans leur laisser le temps de lui répondre, puis il ferma la porte à double tour.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode et sortit ses vêtements d'infiltration. Ceux même qu'il avait porté pour échapper à la vigilance de ses gardes, et ainsi écouter les réactions de son peuple dans la rue, quand il fut couronné roi à la mort de son père.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, et enfila sa panoplie.

Quand il fut prêt, il entrouvrit la fenêtre doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis attrapa une lierre bien solide, courant sur le mur du Donjon. Quand il fut convaincu de la solidité de la plante, il se laissa glisser tout le long de la branche, et ainsi atterrit dans l'arrière d'une petite ruelle sans trop de difficulté.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et sourit comme un sacripant, heureux d'avoir fait sa bêtise.

\- Lumière, je me comporte comme un adolescent fuyant ses parents... Sauf que je fuis ma condition de Roi.

Il réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête pour cacher sa blondeur si caractéristique, et se mit en route pour l'hôtel des ventes.

...

La soirée battait son plein, les invités dansèrent sur des rythmes endiablés proposés par des musiciens déchainés. Dehors, certains d'entre eux prenaient une pause bien mérité autour d'un verre ou d'un cigare pour les hommes les plus vieux. Les rires des dames les accompagnant, fit sourire Anduin.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé aux abords de la fête, il s'amusait à observer le bal incessant des gens entrant et sortant de l'établissement. Ils avaient l'air tous d'être heureux.

\- C'est une belle nuit!

La voix venant derrière son dos, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui s'était adressé à lui.

L'inconnu était habillé de la même façon que lui. Des habits pouvant inspiré un voleur, ou un espion. Encapuchonné par une longue cape tirant sur le brun, Anduin ne put voir qui il était.

\- Oui, une belle nuit d'été... Vous ne participez pas à cette fête? répondit il tout en restant vigilant.

\- Non, j'attendais un ami, qui tardait à venir...

\- Je vois, et est-il arrivé?

\- Il semblerait...

L'inconnu souleva légèrement la tête pour laisser découvrir son regard rouge flamboyant au roi.

Anduin hoqueta de surprise.

\- Wrathion?? C'est vous!! Mais??

Le prince s'avança jusqu'à se coller à son torse.

\- La mission qui m'a été donné, a été retardé. J'ai pu ainsi préparer cette soirée dansante. J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez pas venir...

Sa main se glissa sur sa joue, et retira doucement la capuche.

Anduin se mit à rougir, il détourna le regard qu'il porta à présent sur l'hôtel des ventes.

\- Vous ... C'est vous l'investigateur de cette soirée?

Wrathion ronronna

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait distraire le monde en ces temps si dure.

\- Ho! Alors les initiales sur l'invitation :

\- "Prince Noir"... Je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de signer ainsi, mais je voulais vous faire la surprise.

\- Je... merci, Wrathion c'est très aimable de votre part. Mes gens ont l'air de s'amuser.

\- Azeroth s'amuse ce soir, un répit, une nuit... Mon roi, amusons nous, nous aussi.

Anduin se retourna vers le prince.

\- Vous avez été jusqu'à organiser la même chose à Ogrimmar? Comment avez vous fait ?

\- Gauche s'en ait occupé, elle est une orque, je vous rappelle. Ainsi, je vous le redis, Azeroth est en fête ce soir. Vous n'êtes plus le haut roi de l'Alliance, juste... Anduin?

Anduin afficha un sourire triste. Il baissa la tête, et répondit

\- Croyez vous que je puisse être juste Anduin ce soir?

Wrathion attrapa son menton et le remonta

\- Ce soir, Vous êtes Anduin Wrynn et rien d'autre! Allons y!!

Le prince noir attrapa la main du jeune roi, et l'embarqua vers l'hôtel des ventes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent, les invités, se rendant compte que leur roi arrivait, laissèrent un passage et le saluèrent. De part et d'autre, les voix s’élevèrent pour annoncer leurs venus :

\- Majesté! vous venez danser ?

\- Le roi arrive, écartez vous!!!

\- Faites place! le roi vient danser!!

Anduin, frottant sa tête d'embarras, salua en retour ses sujets. Mais alors qu'il voulait se dégager de la prise de Wrathion, celui s'arrêta brutalement et lui murmura dans son oreille :

\- Hors de question que je vous lâche, il y a trop de femmes ou hommes qui sauteraient sur l'occasion pour vous inviter à danser.

\- Mais?

\- Je ne veux que vous, mon roi...

Anduin se sentit rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'était. La main gantée du prince resserra son emprise sur la sienne encore plus fort.

\- Allons sur la piste et montrons à ses gens comment vous savez mener une danse avec un partenaire de ma trempe...

Wrathion, d'un geste rapide, poussa Anduin sur la piste, et se mit face à lui. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit taire les instruments et ordonna :

\- Messieurs, je veux un Tango dont même un satyre ne pourrait pas s'en sortir indemne.

Les musiciens se regardèrent d'un coup d'oeil rapide, choisissant en silence le morceau qu'ils allaient pourvoir jouer. Puis soudainement un premier coup de violon retentit, mettant en accord le reste du groupe. Le pianiste commença à parcourir de ses doigts agiles, les touches noires et blanches. Puis l'accordéon enchaina les premiers accords, et doucement les cymbales de la batterie donnèrent le rythme du morceau.

D'un geste magistral, Wrathion défit sa longue cape noire, pour se découvrir de tous, et être à l'aise. Il jeta un regard sur Anduin, et tendit, paume vers le haut, sa main.

Des murmures se soulevèrent, et tous les regards étaient sur eux. Certains grognements dans la foule manifestaient leur mécontentement face à la présence du prince noir. Malgré le fait qu'il était officiellement entré dans l'Alliance, il avait encore ses rétracteurs.

Anduin secoua la tête pour effacer ces bruits parasites, et leva les yeux vers son partenaire de danse.

Quand à son tour, il capta le regard flamboyant de son ami, il se souvint rapidement des pas qu'il avait appris en compagnie de Valeera. Cette dernière avait donné en cachette de nombreux cours de danse à Anduin. Il aimait cela, mais son père n'avait jamais jugé bon de lui apprendre.

Très vite, il s'appropria la musique, et il avança confiant vers Wrathion.

Il attrapa la main chaude du prince, et d'un geste brusque il le ramena et le plaqua contre lui . Le prince était tellement proche, que le jeune roi sentit son souffle chaud sur la base de son cou. Sa main glissa le long des cotes et y trouva sa place. Il sentit alors la main de Wrathion agrippé son bras comme jamais et leur regards s'accrochèrent.

Anduin avança d'un pas sûr, et la magie opéra.

Chaque pieds posés, chaque gestes effectués, chaque souffles échappés, transpiraient soudainement d'une sensualité brute. Tous les enchainements qu'ils effectuèrent, étaient chargés d'une passion dévorante. Une passion qu'ils ne pouvaient assouvir qu'à cet instant.

Leurs talons claquèrent, marquant leurs frustrations à tous les deux. Chaque fois que leurs visages devaient se détourner, leurs yeux essayaient désespérément de se raccrocher l'un à l'autre.

Quand leurs deux corps tourbillonnèrent séparément, ils revenaient toujours plus pressés de fusionner à nouveau, et les enchevêtrements de leurs deux jambes, étaient si fluide, si harmonieux, qu'Anduin entrouvrit ses lèvres, et lâcha un soupir de plaisir à peine perspective.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il tiendrait dans ses bras, une personne qui pouvait lui correspondre autant.

\- Vous semblez heureux, susurra Wrathion dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Je le suis...répondit Anduin en baisant le regard sur celui qui lui donnait autant de sentiments.

Quelques couples les avaient rejoignit sur la piste, donnant à leur tour, le même spectacle. Des sifflements retentirent quand les torses s'entrechoquèrent avec ferveur , et cette tension qui montait inlassablement jusqu'au point de non retour. Anduin était pris au piège de ce tourbillon de folie douce.

Puis la musique se tut brutalement, et le silence tomba.

Les fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, la respiration rapide et à l'unisson par l'effort fourni tout le long du morceau, les yeux ne se détachant pas, et leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres de se sceller définitivement, Anduin et Wrathion ne bougèrent plus, de peur de rompre le charme.

Anduin, inconsciemment, avança son visage vers celui de son partenaire, et comme un papillon se posant délicatement sur une fleur à peine éclot, une de ses lèvres frôla celle du prince. 

Mais bien vite, des cris de joie et une avalanche d'applaudissement, le stoppèrent dans son élan. Anduin cligna des yeux, comme si il était revenu dans la réalité. Il se détacha de Wrathion, et comme la plus part des danseurs autour de lui, il salua la foule d'un basculement de son torse en avant, puis se redressa souriant.

Il sentit cependant un regard persistant. Il se retourna vers Wrathion, qui lui fit un sourire en coin, plein de sous entendu.

Le roi se mit une nouvelle fois à rougir plus que de raison, mais les invités prirent ce rougissement comme une timidité après avoir produit un tel spectacle. Certains danseurs se pressèrent autour de lui pour le féliciter, lui disant qu'il les avait épaté, et qu'ils étaient loin de se douter que le roi savait danser avec une telle aisance.

Anduin rit nerveusement à tous les compliments pleuvant de part et d'autre. Il se tourna vers Wrathion et il leur répondit :

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait une si belle danse si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre...

Le roi tendit une main vers la place du prince, mais celui ci avait disparu.

Anduin se mit alors à scruter toute la salle pour essayer de retrouver son partenaire de danse, sans succès. Bien vite son sourire disparut et Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les éloges des invités sur leur prestation.

La musique reprit de plus belle, et de nouveaux couples se formèrent.

Anduin descendit de la piste, suivant les gens de la cour, qui étaient venu le féliciter. Au bout de quelques longues minutes assourdissantes de paroles et de musique en tout genre, Anduin se retira, prétextant être fatigué. Mais il avait surtout mis en avant sa fonction de roi, et que demain la routine allait le rattraper.

Quelques soldats en permission décidèrent de le raccompagner, pour sa sécurité, chose qu'il refusa. Il ordonna de le laisser rentrer seul. Le Donjon n'étant pas très loin, il voyait mal comment quelque chose pouvait lui arriver.

Cependant après s'être éloigné de la fête, il ressentit le besoin de faire un décrochement par le Repos du Roi, histoire de se calmer.

Delà, il observa la mer, s'agitant au fil des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi êtes vous parti...

Wrathion s'approcha d'une manière si furtive, qu'Anduin ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était maintenant à ses cotés. Tout en regardant lui aussi la mer, il répondit :

\- J'ai laissé la gloire à mon roi, c'est une bonne chose, je pense, et puis... Certains ne sont pas prêt,

\- Prêt pour quoi?

\- Vous étiez à deux doigts de m'embrasser Anduin... Étiez vous conscient de cela ?

Le jeune roi laissa la mer pour regarder Wrathion. Il balaya ses yeux sur le prince noir, cherchant une bride de souvenir de la soirée.

\- J'ai... cru perdre la tête lors de cette danse. Tout mon corps vous réclamer, je ... Je voulais toujours revenir vers vous, comme un aimant...

\- Mon roi, c'est flatteur, mais vous semblez être troublé par tout ceci.

\- Mais je le suis... Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par vous, si je m'écoutais, je vous embrasserai sur le champs !

\- Alors faites...mon roi... murmura le prince tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Les joues d'Anduin prirent cette couleur rouge, si gênante pour lui. Son pouls se mit à accélérer. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à cela.

Les doigts de Wrathion coururent sur sa joue rougit, et comme si il avait deviné qu'Anduin ne ferait pas le premier pas, par un mouvement léger vers l'avant, le prince pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle du roi.

Et toute la passion qu'ils avaient emmagasiné pendant le tango, se libéra d'un seul coup dans ce baiser devenu fougueux.


	4. Ombre/Lumière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre peut être une suite du précédent chapitre, Chronologiquement parlant ça marche
> 
> Anduin est un prêtre sacré, en devenir Discipline, mais ça il ne le sait pas  
> Wrathion est un être angoissé malgré le fait qu'il le cache.  
> Genn est toujours un papa poule,

Wrathion tapotait ses avant bras de ses doigts, avec une certains impatience. Le chien de sa majesté comme il aimait appeler Genn Grisetête ainsi, l'avait convoqué, ou plutôt exigé, qu'il revienne au Donjon le plus rapidement possible. Cela concernait Anduin. Mais il n'en sut pas plus.

C'est donc dans urgence qu'il avait laissé tombé sa mission en cours pour venir aussi vite qu'il put. Surement pour pas grand chose, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Les pas exacerbés du worgen venant derrière lui, donnèrent immédiatement le ton.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna Genn

\- Quand il s'agit de mon roi, bien sur !

\- Tant mieux, j'avoue être désemparé face au comportement du roi.

Wrathion fronça ses sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que Genn parlait d'Anduin de cette manière.

\- Expliquez moi, dit Wrathion allant à l'essentiel

Le vieux commença à se déplacer en direction des appartements royaux. En marchant il décrivit la situation :

\- Voici trois jours qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, suppliant que personne ne rentre. Même Valeera n'a pas pu entrer.

Wrathion entrouvrit sa bouche de surprise. Ainsi ce chien était au courant que l'elfe gladiateur était au service d'Anduin.

\- Il refuse d'ouvrir à quiconque , rejette toute nourriture apporté, je... Je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas pas avoir défoncer la porte de sa chambre ?

\- Nous respectons son choix, mais là c'est trop, nous voulons que quelqu'un intervienne, quelqu'un en qui il a une confiance absolu, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je sais qu'Anduin vous... apprécie énormément, et contrairement à moi, il vous fait confiance.

Wrathion sourit de victoire. Ainsi le chien de sa majesté admettait enfin qu'il faisait parti intégrante de la vie d'Anduin.

Il se redressa correctement et lança un regard de satisfaction.

\- Enfin, vous êtes le premier à être arriver... (rajouta Genn en Grognant), j'aurai préféré que se soit le Prophète...

Wrathion répondit avec un sourire forcé, mais de toute manière, cela ne l'importait peu. Le chien avait pensé à lui, c'était déjà un grand pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements d'Anduin, et un silence à en glacer plus d'un y régner. Wrathion perçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pressa ses pas pour aller toquer à la porte.

\- Anduin! C'est votre dragon préféré, ouvrez moi! Dit il sur le ton d'une plaisanterie qui n'avait pas sa place à ce moment là.

Le silence se prolongea, puis un cliquetis se fit entendre. La porte était déverrouillée mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.

Genn jeta un regard inquiet vers Wrathion, qui lui même n'était pas très rassuré. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'atmosphère environnante, comme si... comme si il connaissait déjà cela. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il revit des images de cauchemars comme il en avait toutes les nuits.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit avec mille précautions. Il se faufila dans la pièce et referma la porte aussitôt derrière lui. Un grognement s'éleva de l'autre coté :

\- Prince Noir! laissez moi entrer! Rouspéta Genn

\- Non... Il faut d'abord que j'inspecte et si le roi me donne son autorisation, alors j'irais vous ouvrir.

Il barra la porte et se retourna vers le centre de l'appartement. Il fronça les sourcils. Personne autour de lui, donc qui avait pu enlever le verrou?

Il fit un pas, et observa la pièce.

Rien ne semblait être en désordre. Le bureau était couvert de cartes diverses et de livres ouverts pour des recherches . Il y avait même un pichet d'eau et un verre à moitié entamé. Tout ce qui aurait pu être normal pour un roi.

Mais ce qui mit le doute à Wrathion, c'était cette obscurité environnante.

Anduin avait pour habitude d'être toujours entouré par de douces et rassurantes lueurs provenant de bougies éparpillées dans l'appartement. Mais ici, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Mon roi? murmura Wrathion avec une certaine appréhension

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Wrathion prit le temps de calmer son pouls. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir peur ainsi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette appartement qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il monta sa main jusqu'à son visage, récita un sort et du bout des doigts, il fit apparaitre une petite flamme flottante. Celle ci se maintint en l'air, alors que Wrathion commença à avancer vers la chambre. Elle le suivit comme un animal bien apprivoisé.

Chacun de ses pas fit craquer un peu plus le parquet. Si Wrathion voulait se faire discret, c'était raté, mais il n'était en chasse contre un quelconque voleur. Il voulait juste retrouver Anduin dans cette obscurité. Quand il arriva au seuil de la porte de chambre, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Anduin!

L'obscurité était telle, qu'il dut augmenté la portée de la flamme accompagnante.

Assis par terre, le jeune roi était recroquevillé, la tête dans ses genoux. Mais ce qui avait effrayé Wrathion, ce n'était pas la position d'Anduin, mais les Ombres flottantes autour de lui. La flamme avança avant lui, pour découvrir que la pièce était complétement envahit par le vide.

Wrathion déglutit, et fit un premier pas. Quand le pied fut posé sur le sol, des volutes d'Ombres s'écartèrent à son passage. Il regarda vers le roi, et comprit alors. Ce n'était pas le vide qui s'était insinué dans la chambre, mais Anduin qui le produisait.

Wrathion avança prudemment, et quand il arriva enfin devant son roi, les ombres environnantes se mirent à bouger et à tourner autour de lui.

Il les observa attentivement, puis retint sa respiration. Elles étaient aux nombres de trois, et toutes les trois étaient à l'effigie du roi, de son roi.

\- Anduin?

L'une entre elle lui barra le passage.

\- Oui???

Wrathion la fixa avec autant de détermination qu'il le put.

\- Laisse moi passer Ombre

\- Je suis Anduin

\- Non, tu n'es qu'une manifestation du Vide, je dois parler à ton maitre.

\- Tu crois cela? Il t'écoute pourtant...

La main sombre se posa délicatement sur la poitrine de Wrathion et remonta doucement vers son menton, puis caressa sa lèvre inférieure. La voix d'outre tombe de la manifestation obscure retentit :

\- J'aimerai tellement gouter à ces lèvres si... désirables.

Le prince se braqua.

\- Elles n'appartiennent qu'à mon roi.

\- Mais je suis le roi, répondit grondante l'Ombre

Les deux autres manifestations se colmatèrent contre celle qui parlait, et elles fusionnèrent pour ne faire qu'une, de telle sorte que tous les moindres détails d'Anduin en ressortirent.

\- Regarde moi Wrathion.... Je suis Anduin, je suis ton bien aimé, répliqua l'Ombre avec une voix envoutante à souhait.

Le prince baissa son regard sur son roi, toujours recroquevillé près de son lit. Il voulut alors s'abaisser, mais l'Ombre maintenait toujours son menton d'une main ferme . Elle se mouva plus rapidement et posa un baiser froid et avide de prendre possession du dragon.

Wrathion tenta de freiner cette tentative de baiser intrusif, mais le peu qu'il écarta ses lèvres pour parler, l'Ombre s'insinua dedans.

Le vide entra dans la bouche du dragon, et Wrathion hurla. De tout ses cauchemars les plus horribles, aucun ne faisait pas face à cette sensation de désespoir, et de chute perpétuelle qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il tendit un bras en direction d'Anduin, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il réussit à articuler ces quelques mots :

\- Anduin, Je vous en prie, revenez vers nous! ANDUIN!!! Réveillez vous!!!

Soudain, deux billes bleus apparurent, et les yeux gonflés par tant de pleurs se découvrirent. Sa bouche se tordit en voyant Wrathion. Et des sanglots éclatèrent.

\- Je... je n'y arrive pas , j'ai perdu le contrôle Wrathion! répondit Anduin l'air hagard.

Wrathion réussit à se débarrasser quelques instants de l'Ombre envahissante.

\- Non! Vous n'avez pas perdu le contrôle! Vous devez accepter ce vide! Il fait parti de vous! Anduin! cria désespérément Wrathion

Le roi se rétracta encore plus contre le lit, comme si il avait peur.

\- Anduin! Écoutez moi! il est normal que vous ayez cette manifestation, La Lumière appelle les Ombres et les Ombres appellent la Lumière! Cela fait parti intégrante de vous! Ils forment un tout, un équilibre qui faut maintenir à tous prix!

Les yeux écarquillés, Anduin releva son regard vers Wrathion

\- L'ombre appelle la lumière?

\- Et votre Lumière est éblouissante, alors il est normal que votre Ombre soit immense!

La bouche d'Anduin s'ouvrit, puis il rassembla toute sa force pour se lever. Prenant appuie contre son lit, il se hissa, et réussit à se mettre debout. Il s'avança jusqu'à Wrathion, se superposant sur l'Ombre menaçante, et l'épousa parfaitement. Les lèvres caressant celle du dragon. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Wrathion l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, et l'encouragea.

\- Oui, voilà, acceptez ce don...

La tête blonde de l'humain, bascula sur le coté, et se posa sur l'épaule du Prince. Anduin se mit alors à haleter. Wrathion pouvait sentir que cela prenait une énergie dévorante. Après être passer trois jours dans cette état, cela allait être difficile. 

Chaque inspiration que faisait Anduin, absorbait un peu plus l'Ombre qui régnait dans sa chambre. Wrathion, de ses mots rassurants, encouragea son roi. Il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte quand il sentait que celui ci faiblissait. Ses doigts parcoururent la longue chevelure doré par de tendres caresses.

Petit à petit l'Ombre disparut de la pièce, pour ne laisser que sa manifestation sombre. Wrathion la fixa d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu es encore là!

\- Il ne veut pas m'absorber, répondit l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

Wrathion tourna la tête vers son roi. Il murmura :

\- Courage mon bien aimé, vous y être presque.

\- Non... Je... dois lui parler...

S'appuyant sur les épaules de Wrathion, Anduin se retourna pour faire face à sa manifestation obscure.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous vous êtes manifestées. Je sers la Lumière!

Wrathion sentit le corps de son roi se tendre comme jamais. Il chercha de sa main, celle d'Anduin, et quand il la trouva, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Mais Anduin mettait tant de hargne contre celle ci, que Wrathion dut s'en dégager rapidement.

L'Ombre se planta devant lui, plus menaçante qu'auparavant.

\- Ton ami a raison, l'ombre appelle la lumière et la lumière appelle l'ombre. Il en est ainsi. Soit tu nous acceptes, soit tu nous renies, mais sache que dans ce cas là, je ne donnerai pas cher de ton esprit...

\- Anduin... murmura Wrathion

\- Je...

Il releva la tête, puis toucha l'Ombre

\- Soit, si je dois accepter l'Ombre, alors je vais l'accepter.

Une Lumière jaillissante du corps d'Anduin, éclaira soudainement la pièce. Tellement éblouissante que Wrathion ferma ses yeux, de peur d'être bruler. Puis une douce chaleur s'installa.

Wrathion resta les yeux fermés. Il inspira profondément, et retrouva l'Aura d'Anduin. Une main vint effleurer son visage. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, ils rencontrèrent les iris bleus de son roi. Une certaine tristesse s'y reflétait.

\- Je... je suis désolé mon bon ami. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous verriez cette partie de moi.

Wrathion recula de quelques pas, puis remit en place sa panoplie.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Cela fait parti de vous, alors...

\- Comment avez vous pu m'aider ainsi, je...

\- Je combats tous les jours de ma vie, cette partie obscure en moi, (révéla Wrathion). Alors je ne peux que vous comprendre.

Anduin balaya ses yeux, incrédules.

\- Vous?

\- Je ne suis pas dangereux, j'ai juste l'habitude, murmura Wrathion dont les paroles se perdirent dans la chambre.

Anduin baissa la tête, et lâcha :

\- Je vois...

Wrathion fit de même, gêné d'avoir eut à confier d'une telle chose. Le silence prit possession de la pièce, les mettant mal à l'aise tout les deux.

\- Merci,

Wrathion releva la tête, puis aperçut un sourire, Anduin avait de nouveau ce visage rayonnant.

\- Merci de m'avoir aider, Wrathion

\- Mais de rien votre majesté!

Il se mit à le saluer comme si il était un de ses serviteurs. Une parade grotesque à ses yeux, mais qui eut le mérite de faire sortir un rire bref de la part d'Anduin.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir,

Alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Le corps d'Anduin s'entrechoqua contre le sien. La chaleur émanant maintenant de lui, rassura Wrathion. Ses bras l'entourèrent, heureux de savourer un geste si intime avec son roi, et venant de lui, c'était un beau cadeau. Il posa sa main gantée sur la tête blonde, et il murmura :

\- Qui que vous soyez mon roi, je vous aimerai tel que vous êtes.


	5. Consort (day5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une suite de celui d'avant, chronologiquement parlant, cela fonctionne.  
> Anduin est un roi qui ne s'assume pas  
> Wrathion est un dragon qui s'assume
> 
> La dépression me guette dans ce chapitre, désolé il aurait pu être joyeux, mais cela ne l'est pas...

\- Consort?

Wrathion secoua la tête d'approbation. Il jouait avec son verre de vin, balançant le liquide rouge contre les parois de la coupe, tout en souriant.

\- Je croyais que c'était réservé qu'aux dragons...

\- Ça l'est, vous serez juste le premier humain à être le consort d'un dragon, mon consort...

Anduin eut du mal à avaler cette nouvelle, il posa son verre de vin sur la table, tremblant un peu, mais pas assez pour que Wrathion ne le remarque. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Dans sa tête tout se bousculer, le mettant mal à l'aise.

Pourtant la soirée avait plutôt bien commencé. Ils avaient réussi tous les deux à se soustraire de leur obligations respectives, et le prince avait organisé un diner sur la terrasse des appartements privés du roi.

Un vent chaud et léger se leva, et les cheveux d'Anduin qu'il avait détaché plutôt dans la soirée, s'entremêlèrent, tout comme ses pensées.

\- Vous...

\- Je vous demande en mariage oui!

Anduin rougit d'une telle initiative. Il coinça derrière son oreille une mèche qui s'était rebellé avec le vent. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

\- Êtes vous conscient, que vous faites une demande à un roi? Qui plus est le roi de l'Alliance!

Wrathion se pencha vers l'avant, comme si il voulait délivrer un secret.

\- oui...

\- Wrathion, c'est ... tout bonnement impossible!

\- Pour vous, vous êtes juste empêtrer dans cette course à "qui pourra épouser le roi Anduin", je vous donne juste l'occasion de vous sortir de ce pétrin. Et accessoirement parce que je vous aime ... Mais j'ai l'impression que ceci vous a légèrement échappé.

Les mots firent mouche dans l'esprit d'Anduin. Ses doigts attrapèrent le tissu de son pantalon, le froissant, frustré de ne pas avoir compris.

\- Un mariage d'amour, murmura t il pour son propre compte.

Wrathion avait détourné la tête, boudant visiblement le jeune roi.

\- Wrathion, je suis désolé, toute cette histoire de mariage me monte à la tête, et me font douter. Je suis sur le qui-vive. Il ne se passe pas un jour où un des nobles de ma cour ne vienne me tanner pour que je rencontre leurs filles bien aimées. Mais moi, je ne les aime pas... Même Genn m'a proposé Tess en mariage, un arrangement facile pour lui, mais pas pour moi, ni pour Tess, qui a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme moi...

Il soupira, et leva les yeux vers le dragon

\- Je n'aime que vous...

Les yeux rouges flamboyant se tournèrent pour fixer Anduin. Mais ce dernier avait bien compris qu'il avait vexé le prince.

\- Et, je serais heureux d'être votre Consort...

Les sourcils ébènes du dragon se soulevèrent, puis un sourire se dessina.

\- C'est juste que dans l'état actuelle des choses, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du prince

\- Je vois...Je ne suis pas assez bien pour la couronne?

\- Non! ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais en tant de guerre, nous avons autre chose à penser que de vouloir me marier à tout prix!

Le prince se leva d'un seul coup, son visage qui d'habitude montrait que très rarement les sentiments de Wrathion, était déformé par la colère.

\- Dites le! Dites le que vous avez honte de ce que vous êtes ! Que vous avez honte de moi!

Anduin se pinça les lèvres. Il sentit les larmes montées, jamais il avait vu Wrathion dans une telle fureur .

\- Ce n'est pas cela, je...

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et sa gorge nouée bloqua tous les mots qu'il voulait lui dire, mais rien ne sortait.

Son esprit se vida, laissant un blanc. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent furieusement. Soudainement, il voulait juste échapper à sa condition de roi, il voulait vivre une vie tranquille, sans qu'on lui reproche tous ses moindres faits et gestes, sa façon d'être, ses pensées, ni celui qu'il aimait.

Le prince se transforma en dragon. Il piaffa sur place, par manque d'espace, mais aussi de colère. Il grogna quelques paroles qu'Anduin eut du mal à comprendre sur le moment, mais quand il comprit , c'était déjà trop tard. Wrathion avait écarté ses ailes, puis s'était envolé dans le ciel de Hurlevent, le laissant seul.

Quand le silence retomba, les genoux du roi cédèrent sous le remord. Les sanglots tombèrent sur le sol froid des pierres de la terrasse. Frappant de rage avec son poing les dalles environnantes, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour faire face à ceux qui les méprisaient pour ce qu'ils étaient.


End file.
